


【索香】HBD

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 这便是他第一次见到罗罗诺亚·索隆时的糟糕状况。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 21





	【索香】HBD

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：《HBD》女王蜂

山治在那栋高耸的建筑物彻底坍塌之前，成功逃离了原本被称之为“家”的地方。他死死抓着书包，跑向目光所及的任何一条道路，包内的物品撞在他的肋骨上，痛得不像在做梦。

他的书包里只装着一只未拆封的礼物盒，是他在上个生日时意外得到的。火还在烧，黑烟笼罩了整片天空，将女人的哭喊和尖锐的刹车声糅合起来，一派完全符合新闻报道标准的人间惨状。

说不定一切都可以就此结束，他想，家人、生活，又或是有关自己的一切。他期待而鲁莽地扯掉了双腿膝盖上的纱布块，医用胶布在离开皮肤时带来了一点刺痛，但包扎的人向来也不曾温柔对待过他。他并不畏惧疼痛。

待到步入漆黑的窄巷，他终于稍稍安定下来，扶着膝盖猛烈地喘气，剧烈跳动的心脏仿佛要逃离他的胸膛似的。但他的确太累了——还没来得及疑惑路灯为何一盏也未亮，意识便跌入了昏沉之中。

他醒来时对上一双眼睛，又听见一个声音问他是谁。他努力坐起身，手撑在床边时感到一阵刺痛，似乎是在摔倒时擦破了。他抬起手却发现伤口已经被涂过了药，褐色的药水在他的手掌上留下了一幅糟糕的画作。他努力眨眨眼，一下却没能发出声音，对方见状便替他端了杯水来。杯子是掉漆的搪瓷，水里沉淀着白色的水垢，但他向来都不太挑剔，只咕噜咕噜地大口喝下。

他突然想起大楼中熊熊燃烧着的火焰、门框的断裂声和焦糊的气味。一阵反胃，他吐在了脚边的水泥地上，不知何时吃下的食物和刚刚喝下的清水全都从他的身体里逃了出来，他的内脏仿佛也混杂其中。他原本不觉得自己快死了，可现在却觉得了。

这便是他第一次见到罗罗诺亚·索隆时的糟糕状况。

第二天，他将迎来分化后的第一次发情期。由于并不清楚会发生什么，比起待在这间地板发潮，仅摆着一张弹簧床的空旷房间里，他更想要一个狭窄而封闭的地方——和过去被关在地下室时一样，他可以在紧闭的衣柜柜门后抱紧自己的膝盖蜷缩起来。他仍记得木质衣柜内壁未上漆的粗糙感，沉重却稳妥的气味。他会因此想起母亲、母亲的病床上柔软的织物，他钻进去，蒙上头，抱住母亲的腿，逃离世间的一切，而母亲缓慢地隔着被单抚摸他的头，让他别憋坏了，快出来，要吃蛋糕吗？

他背上双肩书包，准备扯掉膝盖上被重新包扎上的绷带，缠得又紧又厚，他几乎很难走动——而这时，那个绿发的男孩举着木刀出现在了房间门口。

他十岁，对方比他稍矮半个脑袋，显然只有七八岁左右的模样，力气却比他大很多。但这并不是他留下的理由。他在同男孩沉默地对峙时突然感到一阵异样的无力，他捂着小腹蹲下，而下身猝不及防的潮热立即令他意识到发生了什么。他无视绿发男孩的询问，摘下书包，拿出里面的礼物盒，笨拙而缓慢地拆掉亮橘色的缎带，撕扯带有金粉的包装纸，把一团狼藉留在地板上，掏出了里面的一罐药片来。

绿发男孩抓住他的右臂，问他为什么哭，男孩的手很热，他感到自己的心脏如同擂鼓般砰砰作响，还是在模糊的视线中倒出了几颗药片塞进嘴里。他用力咀嚼着那些药片，眼泪也淌进来，似乎让一切变得更加苦涩。他终于还是坐在了令他既厌恶又怀念的潮湿地板上，用双臂抱着膝盖将脸埋了起来。

你生病了吗，男孩问他。

没有，他过了许久才抽噎着回答。

骗人，你刚刚明明吃了药，男孩不罢休道，你很难受吗。

不难受，他说了谎。他吸了吸鼻子，提高一点音量解释道，这对我而言和吃饭睡觉是一样的事。

那你为什么哭，男孩道。

人吃饭睡觉的时候也会哭，他道。他想起母亲第一次吃他做的便当时，虽然在微笑，但目光却是湿润的。而在母亲离开这个世界以后，许多次他从梦中醒来，枕头也会被浸湿。这一点他没有说谎。

爱哭鬼才这样，男孩道。

他下意识想要反驳，但虚脱感令他沉默。听见一点窸窣的声音，他抬起头，发现男孩不知什么时候坐在了他身边。

为什么要把药装在这样麻烦的盒子里，男孩又问道。

这是礼物，他抓起衣襟抹掉了眼泪，语气认真道。

他再次醒来时发现自己仍然坐在地板上，但胸前和背上都堆积着厚厚的毯子。站起身时他下意识将右手撑在地面上，仍然刺痛。他抬起右手，却发现掌心被再次清理过，有人用褐色的难闻药水留下了一幅新的画作，像毛毛虫一样歪歪扭扭地横亘整只手掌。

他又看了看左手，字迹连起来便是：HBD, Crybaby.

他忍不住笑了出来。

END


End file.
